undertale the road trip
by thebatboy
Summary: Frisk and the gang go on a road trip of shnanigans
1. proulouge

*QUICK NOTE i really ship sans and toriel along with metaton and papyrus so yeah tgis may includ some mature themes just a warning any way on with the story*

One year thats how long its been. One year since Frisk met thier friends Papyrus,Sans,Undyne,asgore,Alphys and Toriel their adoptive mother. Only recently they decided a road trip would a good idea. Frisk were onboard with they idea straight away. It took metaton some convincing to get him and nabstablook but papyrus convinced them to come along whilst metaton was on break for the summer. But by the time every one was in the car it was too full for Frisk and sans too fit "don't worry kid do you think you can fit this helmet on?" Thier eyes lit with delight and they noded franticly "good!" "Hey pap, you go aHead!" from the driving away car the only noise heard was papyrus "GOD DAMIT SANS!"

as the big blue bike pulled up next to the the sleek red convertible frisk turned his head to face his surugate family.

Toriel heard it a mile away in fact everyone did but she refused to belive it was them she couldn't bring herself to belive it. She told herself it wasn't it would just be some random bike she reapted it in her head and when the biker drove past she knew it wasn't them she breathed a sigh of relief ... that lasted all of 5 seconds because when the big blue bike pulled up she looked like a ghost. Then to make it better Agore and Alphys fainted at frisk movning at such speeds. Undye screamed out "GO LITTLE DUDE!" Metaton was in shock and nabsblook mumbled "have fun Frisk but be carefull." They turned and noded thier head to nabstblook. Papyrus turned his head and his jaw fell off in shock. Toriel said kindly "oh dear it apears we will have to fix that later." She then asked where they were going sans replied with " SANSanFRISKo!" Papyrus realesed an almighty yet quite mufuled "GOD DAMN IT SANS!" sans let out a small chukle

*incase you missed it next chapter is set in sansanfrisco is that how spell it any hope you enjoyed this chapter thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 1

A/N ok so im going to start writing frisk as a girl and same thing with chara ok any way on with the show.

She awoke with a start. Her memory a was a haze, where was she? It was dark and cold but that didnt matter she focused her eyes and stood up. She had a cut on her leg nothing too bad but bad enough to make her limp as she walked through the cavern she felt colder and colder.

1 hour later

she was tired and her leg was stinging but still her shere determation kept her going. She was lost how did she get here? Where was here? Why was she here? As she moved foward a high pitched but creepy voice came from behind her "Hello Chara!"

Elsewhere

Frisk was stitting in the car and Toriel was on the bike with Sans. It was cosy in the car but they were nearly at thier destination san francisco she was ecstatic to say the least but still they had a bit to go they were almost at the motel near them. So when they pulled up to the motel they were greeted with a dull receptinist "hello welcome to the mtt motel. how many rooms do you need?" Frisk said they needed 3 rooms and the receptinist nodded looking at Frisk still not getting the keys to thier rooms. Sans walked up to him and said something tge receptinist shook his head and grabbed thier keys. P apyrus fixed his jaw back and shouted "TO THE ROOMS MY FRIENDS !" Sans ,Papyrus and Mettaton were in a room. Frisk,Toriel and asgore in a room. Undyne,Alphys and nabpstablook in their final room they were sleeping peacfully.

The next morning they went to a burger joint and untiĺl they were full. They then set out on the road was on the bike this time.

A/N ok next chapter will be longer but whats Chara doing and who is this mystry voice...


	3. Chapter 3

*A/N so tired whilst writing this but i'm trying. The scenes with chara in the underground are flash backs. Next chapter will explain how she got out of the under ground.*

As chara heard the voice she called out "Flowey" there was no response. She .tried again "Flowey are you there?"this time there was an anwser "yes." Chara pondered why flowey was here then decided it best not to ask. She instead asked "can i leave now?" To wich the demonic flower replied in a somewhat angry tone "No." Chara looked shocked but quikly composed herself "fine i'll just leave myself!" As she walked to the exit thick vines covered it "hehehe,sorry Chara NO exit for yOU!" She looked twards the flower and picked up a stick and beat her way through the vines as she looked out a small figure apeard before her "You IDIOT HEHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

* On the surface.*

Undyne was riding the bike with sans and they were ahead of they little red car. they had just entered sans francisco and were about to go to their hotel when a girl in a green and yellow striped sweater walked out in front of them and across the road. Sans had swore that she had red eyes but it was just his imagination.

They made it to the Mtt hotel and they got a discount for being with mettaton. They sat down in the cafiteria and disscused where to go next. As they were eating undyne realsed a comment " fuhuhu Mettaton your place makes good food!" "BUT NOT AS GREAT AS THE GREAT PAPYRUSUS NEYH HEH HEH!" Papyrus counterd commented "Heh your right there bro! Can you get some more sauce Paps?" Sans asked "WHY OF COURSE BROTHER!" Papyrus responded "so punks where to next!" Undyne questioned they all ponderderd for a miniute before toriel spoke. "I think we should wait until tomorrow before we think about this." Sans agreed with her. "BEHOLD THE SAUCE!" They all jumped as papyrus's loud voice echoed over them sans was the first to speak again "whoa there bro you made me jump out of my skin!" Everyone was puzzeld for a momment before toriel broke out laughing. "BUT BROTHER YOU DON'T HAVE ANY SKI...DAMN IT SANS!".

A/N So this chapter has been in the works for a while if it's to short let me know,thanks.


End file.
